


Dying by getting crushed by your boyfriend's thighs doesn't sound so bad

by bronovan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom John, Fat John, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, not sure which au but it's an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: John has always been fat. In every picture of him as a baby, a kid, and a teenager he always has these rolls of fat, these chubby arms, these large thighs that were always touching.It was never a problem. He learned to love his fat, even if at times it was uncomfortable.Until he met Dave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is shamless self insert

John has always been fat. In every picture of him as a baby, a kid, and a teenager he always has these rolls of fat, these chubby arms, these large thighs that were always touching.

It probably had something to do with him eating cake all throughout his childhood and never actually doing any type of sport.

It was never a problem. He learned to love his fat, even if at times it was uncomfortable.

Until he met Dave.

Dave was perfect in every way. He was thin, muscular, tall, everything John wasn't.

At first it was okay, they were just telling hi when they were passing by each other at the hallways. But then, they became friends. And John started noticing everything.

The way Dave's arms flexed when he was holding something heavy, the way his legs looked in shorts, his abs when he stretched and his shirt lifted up, everything. And John felt… something.

At first he brushed it off as jealousy, and it was okay for awhile. Obviously he was going to be jealous of someone so handsome, so much thinner than him. It was something he always hoped to be. It makes sense he'd be jealous.

When Dave confessed, and John said yes, it was a surprise for them both.  John never expected someone like Dave to fall for him and Dave never expected John to say yes.

They kept surprising each other after that more and more.

Flowers, chocolates, even random nose kisses, surprised them both every time they happened.

John was happy. And he wanted to believe Dave was too.

* * *

"Did you two have sex already?" Dave's brother asked them one day when John was over.

John blushed, but Dave sighed like Bro asked it every single day. "No, Bro. Please stop asking me that."

"I'm just sayin', the secret to a good relationship is good sex."

"It's really not. Please shut up."

Dave let it go, but John started thinking.

Was Dave not attracted to him? It was probably it. It's not like he blamed him, who would be attracted to _him_? He suddenly felt… really gross. He looked down at his stomach and just wanted to pull it really hard and hope all the fat gets out of his body. He looked at his thighs, his fat, disgusting thighs he suddenly hated so much. Why would Dave want to get between them? John would probably just crush him if he did. He didn't want to crush him. Maybe it's better this way, when they don't have sex.

Dave sensed something was wrong, apparently, because after Bro left he immediately said, "don't let what he said hurt you."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm okay. I was just thinking." John whispered.

"C'mon, we've been dating for, how long, four months? And we've been friends for even longer. I can tell when something's wrong with you." Dave gently placed a hand on John's thigh. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um, crushing you with my thighs."

"That's cool. I mean, if you're into that, who am I to judge?"

"That's not what I meant!" John giggled, "I mean, like, what if we did have sex and it happened?"

Dave moved his hand to John's hand and grabbed it. "I'll be fine."

It was silent for a few seconds, until, "wait."

"Yeah?"

"Are you implying you want to have sex with me?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"Oh thank god." John felt relieved. "I thought you wouldn't want to because I'm fat."

Dave almost seemed offended by this statement, "why would that change anything? I love you the way you are, fat and all. It's part of you, and I love every part of you." he squeezed his hand gently.

John smiled. "Thank you."

They stopped talking about this after that and sat in silence, holding hands.

* * *

When John came home and saw a trail of rose petals on the floor, he knew something was up.  

There was a note on the table from his dad, "Son, I'm out. You have the house for yourself. I let Dave inside earlier when he stopped by. Have fun."

Huh.

John followed the petals trail upstairs to his room. Inside, there were more rose petals on the bed and scented candles around it. The room looked beautiful.

He didn't notice someone was standing behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and, not so surprisingly, saw Dave.

"For me?" he blinked.

Dave nodded and smiled. He wasn't wearing his shades and his eyes were so full of love, John could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

He was looking at the bed once more before he felt a pair of lips on his own. He opened his mouth to let Dave's tongue in and Dave took the opportunity to tickle John's tongue with his. He grabbed his boyfriend by the waist and held him closer.

The kiss soon turned deeper and more heated. John hands found their place on both of Dave's cheeks and Dave's hands were on John's ass.

Then, Dave pushed him on the bed.

John groaned at the impact but kept kissing him. He felt Dave's hands roaming under his shirt and going inside his pants and he let them be there.

Dave broke the kiss and whispered, "are you okay with this?"

John breathed a quick "yes" on Dave's lips and felt his shirt being pulled up.

His first instinct was to cover himself, but Dave pulled his arms up and just looked at him and how he looked in the candle light.

"Dave…" John whispered and started squirming.

"You're…" Dave breathed, "so beautiful."

John could feel his blush going all the way to his chest.

"I want to see all of you. Can I?" Dave said and gave John another light kiss.

John nodded slowly and Dave quickly popped open his pants' button, pulled down the zipper and then the pants with John's boxers as well.

"Oh god, you're amazing." Dave kept staring. John wasn't sure how he felt about this, being completely naked in front of Dave who was entirely dressed and on top of him. "Can I suck you off?"

Well, this was surprising.

John nodded again and Dave went straight to work.

He went between John's thighs, sitting on his knees on the floor and taking John's dick in his mouth.

John moaned. He never felt anything like that before. It was so different from jacking off. The warm feeling of Dave's mouth around his cock, the feeling of his tongue brushing under it, the movement on his mouth, everything was so… different. It was good, very good.

John pushed his hips forward, shoving his dick deeper into Dave's mouth and down his throat. He grabbed his boyfriend's hair and bucked his hips inside over and over.

"D-Dave, please… I wanna cum with you inside me."

Dave pulled off and stared at John for a few seconds. "That's the hottest thing you ever said."

John blushed again and pulled Dave on top of him again. "Take off your clothes. I wanna see you too."

Dave pulled off his shirt, then his pants, then his boxers. Soon he was standing naked in front of John.

They were simply staring at each other for a few minutes before John started feeling a little insecure with his body. He tried hiding himself but Dave was having none of it.

"No."

"But, Dave-"

"I want to see you. We're doing this so I can see you. I love you, John, every single part of you. You know what? Especially your fat. You're incredible, every centimeter of you is amazing. Please, let me show you how much I love you."

John could feel himself tearing up. "Thank you." he whispered.

Dave kissed him again. And again. And then on his forehead, and his cheeks, and his nose, and his neck, and everywhere.

Dave made sure to cover every inch he could with kisses. John's skin was tingling after every movement of Dave's lips.

When Dave reached his thighs, he pushed his hands between them to spread them open. He kissed them as well, and started going down again, kissing every bit of skin on his way.

When he was finished, he got up again. John looked at him, confused.

"Just getting the lube. Don't worry." He smiled.

He pulled the bottle from the drawer and went back to John, lubing up his fingers. He wiggled one of them inside carefully and watched John's face.

John has done this to himself before, but it still felt strange when somebody else did that.

Another finger was pushed alongside the first one. John moaned. Another one. He felt so full.

The fingers were pulled out and Dave went back to kissing John all over. "Can I put it in?"

"Please do." John said in a shaky voice.

Dave lubed himself up and positioned himself between John's legs again. He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He pushed just the tip in, letting John get used to being stretched.

It felt weird. And it stung a little. Nothing he couldn't handle, though. He nodded to sign Dave he could push more in.

Dave slowly pushed inside inch by inch. Once he was fully inside, John moaned and grabbed his shoulders.

Dave paused his movement. "See? You aren't crushing me." he shot a look at John's thighs and the boy giggled.

"Just wait till I cum." John winked. "You can move now, by the way."

Dave laughed and started moving back and forth inside of John. John threw his head back and let himself feel. He could feel the drag of Dave's dick inside of him, and it felt amazing.

Dave slightly changed position, pulling John's legs on top of his shoulders and bending forward. In this position, his dick hit John's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh god, Dave!" John moaned when he felt Dave hit his spot.

Dave kept hitting that spot, and John knew he was getting close.

"Fuck, fuck, oh yes, Dave… Dave!" he screamed as he came the hardest he ever did.

Dave moaned silently as he finished inside John. "I love you, John." He whispered under his breath.

They were both lying on the bed breathing heavily. Dave pulled out and lied next to his boyfriend.

"Thank you for letting me do this," He smiled.

"Thank you for doing this," John smiled back.

They would clean up later. For now, they were cuddling, full of love towards each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!!!!


End file.
